theloudhousefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
"Greatest of All Time"
«Величайший из всех времен» (Greatest of All Time) - это песня, которую поет семья Касагранде и другие жильцы многоквартирного дома в конце эпизода «Лицо музыки с Касаграндом». Когда Ронни Энн призналась Гектору, что у нее боязнь сцены, он решил занять ее место в песне, которую она и Бобби собирались исполнить, в результате чего все гости (включая Ронни Энн) присоединились, чтобы петь вместе. Визуальная последовательность Перед началом песни Гектор идет Ронни Энн обратно в гостиную и объявляет: «Шоу должно продолжаться!» и приветствие Casagrandes. Гектор начинает петь с Бобби, так как Серхио потерял голос после того, как съел острую креветку Розы, а Бобби начинает отсчет. Бобби играет на гитаре, когда он и Гектор поют вместе первую песню. Остальные члены семьи Касагранде, а также их гости (Сид, Вито, Мэйбел, Пар и мистер Накамура) присоединяются к следующей линии. Ронни Энн, все еще на диване, видит, что все поют вместе, и решает присоединиться в любом случае. Она глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем спрыгнуть с дивана. Когда она подходит к своей поющей семье, она случайно поскальзывается на креветке, которую Серхио выплюнул раньше, и падает лицом к лицу. Гектор помогает ей подняться, так как все поют последнюю строфу, в то время как Мэйбел играет на барабане конга, Сид играет на скребке (а также царапает ее стопы), и Серхио слабо машет. Каждый поднимает руки на последней строчке. Английская лирика : and Hector : Amor amor amor : You are lo mejor : You're the greatest, greatest of all time : Bobby : Mi amor : and Hector : So glad you're mine : Rosa : You're the butter in my butterfly : Sid : You're the sun : Carlota : In my sunshine : Vito : You're the gold : Carlos : In my gold mine : Maria : And the funny : Carl : In my punchline : All : (Greatest of all time) : You're the greatest, greatest of all time : Carl : Greatest of all time : All : Mi amor, so glad you're mine : Amor amor amor : Yo are lo mejor : You're the greatest, greatest of all time : Mi amor, so glad you're mine : You're the greatest, greatest of all time : Mi amor, so glad you're mine : Mi amor, so glad you're mine! Русская лирика Амор, Амор, Амор Вы ло мехор Ты величайший, величайший из всех времен Ми Амор, так рада, что ты мой Ты масло в моей бабочке Ты солнце в моем свете Ты золото в моей золотой шахте И самое смешное в моей изюминке Ты величайший, величайший из всех времен Ми Амор, так рада, что ты мой Амор, Амор, Амор Вы ло мехор Ты величайший, величайший из всех времен Ми Амор, так рада, что ты мой Ты величайший, величайший из всех времен Ми Амор, так рада, что ты мой Ми Амор, так рада, что ты мой Переводы * Амор - любовь * Ми амор - любовь моя * Ло майор - лучший В исполнении * Изабелла Альварес (Ронни Энн) * Карлос ПенаВега (Бобби) * Сумали Монтано (Мария) * Соня Мансано (Роза) * Рубен Гарфиас (Гектор) * Карлос Алазраки (Карлос / Вито) * Алекса ПенаВега (Карлота) * Алекс Казарес (Карл) * Лия Мей Голд (Сид) ** Несолистники: Роксана Ортега (Фрида, Карлитос), Джаред Козак (СиДжей) пустяки * У Фриды, СиДжей, Джорджия, Мистера Накамура и Пар нет сольных линий в этой песне. * Маргарита - единственный гость, который не видел пения. * Когда звучат слова «Ты масло в моей бабочке» или «И самое смешное в моей изюминке», СиДжей, Пар и мистер Накамура не двигаются. * Во время последней строчки песни Карлитос не двигается.